Why Itachi?
by Dreedle007
Summary: Edited version with added story. Sasuke is betrayed by his only brother in the most terrible way.


hola!

o-genki desu ka! I hope everyone is living a happy life. I know I am. Not incredibly happy but nothing perfect^^

I haven't added to this in more than a year and I'm sorry!

well I read this through and edited plus added a little bit more to it

enjoy~

Sasuke's POV

Hello I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I would like to talk about my family before going on with my story. First, I'll start with my mother and father. Their names are Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. My mom, Mikoto, is very caring; she loves each one of her son's equally. She has long dark blue hair and always wears a smile. Fugaku, one the other hand, doesn't seem to know how to smile. The only time I've seen him smile was whenever my older brother did something great. I feel like I can never make him proud. Like most Uchihas, Fugaku's hair was lengthy and dark blue. Both of them wear father and mother kinds of clothing, enough said. Next there is my oldest and only sibling, Itachi. He has long hair tied in a ponytail. He usually wears dark blue jeans and his favorite black sweater with a red cloud symbol on the front. He hangs out with his gang Akasuki most of the time and when he's home he's a real problem. Then there is me, like I said before, my mom loves me but my dad doesn't seem to ever be proud of me. When I said my brother was a problem I meant it. When he is home he is always picking on me and I have to let him, for a few reasons. Those reasons will be known as you read.

I went into the kitchen to get something to eat while I did research for my report, which was due Monday (today is Saturday), on the computer. Walking into the living room I see my brother sitting at the computer.

He looks at me and smirks.

"Is there something you want, Sasuke," he asks.

"No," I reply glaring.

I must let him have what he wants or else my life would be more of a hell, then usually. He uses tons of his resourses, like his gang sometimes, against me and since Akasuki and my brother still go to school I have to keep quiet and do what ever he says. Itachi had just called me into the entertainment room.

"Brother, I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" he asks knowing full well that I had to.

"Yes, what is Itachi?" I ask grumbling.

"I want you to do my chores before mom and dad get home. That's all." He says turning back around to the computer. I stared at him in disbelief.

"But I still need to get my chores done before they get home and they will be home in less then an hour," I whine

"Well then I suggest you get started," he finishes not saying one more word; I stomp out of the room.

I could swear I heard him chuckle as I was leaving. It almost seems like he lives to make my life a living hell. I do his chores first then I start my own but I don't finish in time and get grounded by my dad. Mom was trying to get him to lift the punishment since I was almost done but he didn't budge. I am grounded for two weeks which means no computer, no phone, no T.V. and other things. I look at my brother and glare at him but he just smiles like he didn't do anything. Fugaku then tells me to stop glaring at his beloved son saying he didn't do anything and to get back to my chores. When I was finish I went to our library, that mother insisted on having.

I finally got my report done and I'm really tired. I walk to my room but see it is open and I know I had shut it earlier after I left my room, didn't I? I walked in and see Itachi sitting on my bed. His eyes move towards me. He answers the question plastered on my face.

"Brother, I need you to do something for me. Will you do it?" he smiles.

"Yes,what do you need me to do Itachi?' I ask hoping it won't be anything much because I was tired.

"Good, follow me," he said leading us down the stairs and out the front doors.

"Where are we going?" I ask with uncertainty. He didn't answer right away.

"I had told a friend we would help him with his problem," He said and that was all. We were walking for quite a bit until we came to a house I didn't know.

"why are…." I was trying to ask why were we here but Itachi had cut me off.

"Be quiet," said Itachi. I didn't try to say anything else.

The door finally open to reveal a teenager, about my brother's age, who looked a little blue and not that he was sad blue but looked like he had blue skin. He had a sweater that had a red cloud emblem like Itachi's. He pointed inside letting Itachi and I pass through.

"Sasuke, I need you to go in that room over there so me and Kisame can have a quick chat," he pointed in the direction of said room. I had no idea what was going on so like usual I did as I was told. I started to get impatient; it has already been a half an hour since Itachi sent me in here. Before I could reach for the door handle, Kisame had already opened the door. Itachi wasn't with him so I gave him a questioning look. He told me that my brother went to go get something and would quickly return. He shut the door behind him and I thought I heard a click but it must have been in my mind. He took my hand and lead my to go sit down on his bed. He said I would be more comfortable. He was sitting next to me while we were sitting and said that I might as well lay back and relax so he pushed me further on to the bed. At this point I felt very uncomfortable and wishing for Itachi to come back soon. I gasp when I felt his hand rubbing my upper thigh. His hand crept closer to my crotch area and that's when I shoved his hand away but he then told me, in a comforting tone, that it was ok. He kept on repeating his words. I didn't calm down and again felt his creeping hand. I tried to get up to get away from the blue teen but was pushed back onto the bed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME." I threatened. He wasn't careful anymore he was gripping me very roughly.

"It's ok it will all be over soon," He said in a less than soothing way. He started to unbutton my tan shorts

"HELP, ITACHI, SOMEBODY!" I started to scream. The door flew open by a mad Itachi.

"SASUKE, be quiet you're starting to give me a head ache." He snapped. I was motionless. He was outside the room, this whole time, letting Kisame do this to me.

"Fuck, he has even done anything yet. You better be quiet the rest of the night." With that he slammed the door.

Earlier Kisame was trying to make me feel comfortable since that wasn't going to work; he just didn't care anymore. He took my hands and pinned them over my head. He was too strong, I couldn't get away. Soon my clothes were littered on the floor. He flipped me over on my stomach then straddled me. I was struggling as best as I could but his strength and weight over powered me. I felt some thing enter me then pain soon followed. It was his finger but then he added another and started to move them in and out. I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream from the pain. For some reason, I didn't want to have Itachi to come back in here. His fingers kept sawing into me until I felt them leave. I relaxed a bit until something bigger entered me. No matter how much I tried I couldn't help but to scream. His movements started to have a rhythm to them. The pain felt like it got worse; tears were flooding down my face. With one last thrust, I felt something warm and liquidly release into me. He layed down beside me; I tried to leave but he grabbed me by the waist and said.

"You're staying here, I paid for you the whole night," he huffed. I frozed.

well I updated this but decided to merge the two original chapters into one

"Wake up Sasuke. We're leaving now," I heard my brother say. My eyes were still closed; I didn't want to open them. I hoped that I had a very bad dream and scared to open my eyes to find the truth. Itachi got impatient and started to drag me off of the bed. My body was too weak to even stand so as soon as I left the bed I crumbled to the floor.

"Damn it Sasuke, get the fuck up," warned Itachi. Itachi didn't give me any time to respond and pulled me roughly to my feet. I wobbled for a second then immediately was pulled, by an impatient brother, out of the room and out of the house. We didn't speak for a long time until I couldn't hold my question in any longer.

"Itachi, why?" I looked up at him waiting for his reply. We stopped; he looked at me with his usual emotionless face and answered.

"Because I needed the money." Such a simple answer left me crushed. My legs buckled under my weight. How could Itachi do this to me? He could be cold but I never thought he would do this, ever.

_End Sasuke's POV_

This time Itachi was patient; letting Sasuke adjust to the new information. They stayed there for as long as Sasuke needed, which took about a half an hour. They started walking in total silence. When they got home Itachi immediately went into his room and Sasuke went to his own.

Mikoto yelled for lunch. Itachi replied that he would be down there soon but Sasuke stayed quiet. Sasuke wanted to stay in his room and never wanted come out again. Mikoto got worried and decided to check on Sasuke but was stopped by Itachi. Itachi told Mikoto that they had a long night and that Sasuke wanted to rest a while. Mikoto had thought that Itachi and Sasuke had went to the mall maybe even played some kind of sport and left Sasuke to rest. Sasuke heard this and wanted to tell his mother everything; it hurted him that his caring mother did not know the truth. It made Sasuke sick how Itachi could lie to his mother with such a believing kindness to his voice. This made Sasuke mad; he was going to tell his mother, no matter what but before he reached the door Itachi stepped in.

"Where are you going, little brother,"

" Nowhere that you need to know about," Sasuke answered with anger in my voice. Sasuke tried to make for the door but was stopped by his brother's hand. Sasuke shrugged it off not liking the touch and glared up at Itachi.

"You weren't just about to go and tell mother what happened were you?" asked Itachi even though it wasn't really a question. He kept his glare to him and didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He gently placed his index and middle finger under my chin and raised my face higher to his.

"You belong to me, Sasuke. If you don't behave I won't make my clients be kind." I had a question on my face.

"Yes, Sasuke. I will be introducing you to many more people soon." The answer spurred the anger that was already in me.

"Like hell I'll meet anyone else you know," Sasuke replied while slapping Itachi's hand and walking out the door.

_Sasuke's POV_

It had been almost a week since Itachi's and my encounter, in my room. He didn't speak to me at all since, which was ok with me; he could rot in hell for all I care. I was still grounded and couldn't go anywhere; the only reason why I didn't get in trouble from leaving the house last week was because Itachi had lied to father. I have nothing to do the rest of the day because I already done my homework and read all the books I like from our library. I have no one to talk to since mom and dad left for a business trip and I don't even want to talk to Itachi. I thought I might as well get some sleep but then a knock came to my door.

"Leave me alone Itachi. I don't want to see you." I growled. It couldn't have been anyone else because Itachi was the only one in the house. He stepped in not caring about my warning. I didn't usually lock the door while I was home; I wish I had this time. I stood up from my bed glaring at him.

"Get out." He walked towards me with a smirk like I hadn't said anything.

"GET THE FU..," I tried to finished before I was pushed and pinned to the bed. Itachi had a hold on my neck. I tried pulling off his hand but he was too strong. Itachi has always been stronger than me. Fear crept into my very existents.

"Mother and father won't be back until a week from now so it will just be you and me. I have been assigned the duty of keeping you in check. If you behave, I will make sure they take it nice and easy with you," he let go of my throat; I gasped for air.

"Sasuke, since you said you didn't want to go and meet my friends, I'm having them come here," he continued with indifference. I was still gasping for air and coughing; did I hear him right?

"They will be here in a half an hour," he then left. "the fuck!", it felt like I was punched in the gut with that news. I don't know why, but for some strange reason I thought Itachi was only trying to scare me when he said he had more "clients". Even though he's an asshole, I still can't believe he would force me to get fucked by his friends!

Instincts took over; I went to my window and opened it. I was on the second floor with only one way down the window. There was a storm drain near my window; if I didn't climb down it properly I would brake something or worse. That thought scared me more than anything. I grabbed a hold of the hollow metal and slowly situated myself on the sill of my window. I breathed in fully to calm myself. I turned my body and then used my other hand to secure myself to the storm drain. One more full breath and I had my body hanging in the air. I clung my feet to the storm drain, as well, as I made my decent. I could feel the hollow metal shake and could hear it creak; it made me nervous. I was almost to the bottom when someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled hard. Said person then flung me against the house.

"Trying to leave are we," smirked my brother. He didn't wait for an answered but took me by the collar and dragged me into the house. We reached a closet that was in a guest room. He threw me in and locked it. I heard foot steps followed by a door slam. I wasn't about to sit there and wait so I started to slam my body against the door; it was useless. The door was made of oak and wouldn't budge; probably been planned this way. Fear was choking me, I felt like I couldn't breath. I started to pound on the door.

"Please Itachi let me out. I can't breath. Help someone." I kept pleading to be let out but not he or anyone else came. My body shut down.

The door slowly opened. I could see feet walking towards me. I couldn't see anything else because I was on my stomach with my head tilted towards the open door. Hands pulled at my hair, lifting my limp body up; I was still drowsy from the lack of oxygen. My head hung low; I didn't want to see who it was. My instincts took over, and my head finally cleared, heart pounding, body reacting. I kicked my hardest towards my attacker. The person who was clutching my hair was startled and for the briefest moment his hold faltered giving me my chance. I raced past the surprised group and to the door. I grabbed the handle and tried turning it but it wouldn't move. My heart went even faster, if that was possible, but my body stopped. An all to familiar hand gently landed on my shoulder. It turned my body around.

This is where I continue with new stuffs^^

"...Ita..itachi..". As soon as his name slipped from my mouth, he slammed me againsted the locked door. His face didn't hold any anger or any other emotion which made me more terrified. Without say one word, he told me everything he wanted me to do. His gang friends suddenly appeared around me. Luckily there were only three of them.

Suddenly, there was a loud nock on the door followed by my awesome mother's voice.

"I'm Saved!" I yelled with joy. I opened the door immediately and gave my mom a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi mom, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Hey Sasuke" she smiled. "What's with this all a sudden". I usually don't like giving my parents hugs because simply it was uncool.

I took a quick glance as Itachi. I cold feel the warning radiating off his skin

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you a hug before you left. So why are you back anyways?"

Her cheeks became red and she smile big and cheesy. "I forgot my wallet...heh heh"

I sighed with relief, although she probably took it with exasperation. Thank God she hasn't changed. She always forgets something important when we go on vacation. When we get half way to our destination she would remember and since it usually was important, we'd have to drive all the way back.

"Mom, can I stay with Naruto while you're gone? Because, Itachi probably would want to be alone"

"On the contrary Sasuke, I thought it would the perfect occasion to spend time with you" Itachi butted in.

"As long as Iruka is okay with it, I guess you could Sasuke but Itachi seems to want to hang with you" Mom ignorantly answered

"But I haven't spend time with Naruto for a few week since they were on vacation in Hawaii" I sort of whined. "Besides, I can see Itachi everyday"

I didn't want to look at Itachi because i knew he was secretly burning a whole through my head with his evil invisible glares.

Mom was thinking about this. "Hmm..well go call Naruto so I can speak to Iruka. If he says you can then after you pack we will drop you off at his house" she smiled and I gave her big smile in return. I took out my cell and called Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! can i stay with you for a few weeks?"

"Umm..sure. Let me ask Iruka" I could hear here Naruto and Iruka's short conversation.

"Iruka!"

"What Naruto, I'm right here" Iruka asked sounding a little bit annoyed.

"Oh oops sorry Iruka" I could just see the goofy smile on Naruto's face

"Can Sasuke stay over for a few weeks?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. We just got back." When I heard that, my hear stopped.

"Let me talk to him". Naruto handed the phone to Iruka.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey Iruka" I could feel my throat constrict.

"Sasuke why do you want to stay for a few weeks here? Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be cool to stay with you guys until my mom and dad came home"

"Can I talk to your mom?"

"Yeah" I gave my phone over to my mom.

While they were talking, my dad rushed in with a not-so friendly face.

"What the hell is taking so long! We are already 30 minutes of schedule!" He demanded

Mom shushed him.

"hi dad" I meekly greeted my angry father. He looked at me for a short moment then turned to my brother.

"Why the hell are all these people in my house!" Normally Fugaku didn't yell at Itachi but I guess he knew they couldn't be my friends

It didn't take any time for Itachi to come up with the perfect lie. "I invited a few friends over so we can study for a calculus test which is in a few weeks" He had his usually expressionless face on.

"hmm", was my father's reply and simply turned to mom

"Who are you talking to Mikoto? You were suppose to be getting your wallet"

"Iruka" she shut her phone. "Sasuke wants to stay over at his house until we come back so I asked if it was okay"

"I thought Itachi was gonna watch him."

"Sasuke thought it would be better this way"

"Mom, so can I stay with Naruto?" I asked hopefully

"Yes Sasuke" Mom smiled at me "Go pack and hurry!" I rushed over to the staircase but stopped when I heard Itachi speak.

"Father, Mother are you want Sasuke to stay the whole time over at someone else house? It would be a great Impossion on the family. I wouldn't want to have debt with anyone"

My smile vanished instantly. Only Itachi could ruin such a great plan. Father was thinking this over.

"Mikoto I don't want to owe anyone either." My father looked over at me "Sasuke you can stay the nights over but you have to come home every morning at 9am to check in with Itachi. This way you won't eat any of their food or waste much of their time. Once you check in you can go anywhere you want except Iruka's house, at least until 6pm. Also, you must Check in with Itachi every 3 hours. I don't want you to get in trouble and tarnish the Uchiha name. Is that understood?"

"Yes father.." my head was hung low

"Hurry up and pack before we leave you!" Fugaku commanded. I was ready in 10 minutes. As I passed Itachi, he gave me his evil smirk. I felt as if i were going to through-up. I was able to stall but eventually Itachi will get me.


End file.
